


Secret Admirer

by obsessive_compulsive614



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_compulsive614/pseuds/obsessive_compulsive614
Summary: A teenage Will is surprised to find gifts on his doorstep.





	

A pick-up drove past his house every day for a week now. An immaculate thing, not like the other pick-ups in the neighborhood. This one bore no wrinkles, scars, or visible damage. In addition to this strange car driving past his house, Will found a gift on his doorstep every day when he got home from school. He had no idea who was leaving them for him, but he wasn’t going to look a gift-horse in the mouth, so to speak. He decided he would ask his therapist what to do about the whole situation, not knowing what would be the logical reaction to such a show of affection, if it was that at all.

 

The teenager knocked on the door of his therapist’s office before entering. 

 

“Will, right on time.” Dr. Lecter said cheerfully, closing his notebook. Will went to his usual seat and waited for Dr. Lecter to take the seat across from him. Not waiting for Dr. Lecter to start, Will dove right in.

 

“I think someone likes me. Or… I don’t know. Someone’s been leaving stuff at my house.” Will said quickly. Dr. Lecter straightened in his chair.

 

“What sort of things are being left at your house?” He asked curiously. 

 

“First it was small stuff, like this weird sticker on the screen door,” Will said, holding up a sticker with his favorite band’s name on it. “And how does he even know I like this band? It has to be someone I know, right? But I don’t even really have any friends at school.”

 

While Will paused to take a breath, Dr. Lecter spoke. “Has there been any other strange happenings in your neighborhood?” 

 

“Yeah! There’s this black pick-up that drives down the street every day! It’s always at the same time too, like right after I get home from school. But I don’t even know anyone who drives a car like that. It’s too fancy for my neighborhood.” 

 

“Perhaps you should leave something for this gift-giver to find, perhaps a note asking them who they are.” Dr. Lecter suggested. Will just shrugged, but then a brilliant idea hit him.

 

The next day, Will skipped his last class to get home before his secret admirer arrived to leave today’s ‘gift.’ He wasn’t sure if he should be afraid of this person or not, so he hid in the bushes beside his house, tried his best to camouflage himself, and had his rifle by his side. He heard the quiet rumble of a truck driving down the street, then saw a man get out of said truck. The man walked closer and closer to the house, but Will couldn’t get a good view of him from his place in the bushes. Will decided to jump out of his hiding place, rifle in hand, when the man was almost to his doorstep, but stopped just short of putting his gun in the man’s face.

  
“Dr. Lecter?”


End file.
